The San Diego EXPORT Center, a P60 funded by the NCMHD, is a partnership between the University of California, San Diego School of Medicine (UCSD SOM), San Diego State University (SDSU) School of Public Health, and the San Diego County Department of Public Health. This partnership has strengthened the infrastructure for minority health and health disparities research at two universities;increased the number of minority researchers who participate in behavioral and clinical trials by 332%;designed and implemented a course in minority health and health disparities in the SDSU/UCSD Joint Doctoral Program in Epidemiology, and a Masters course in the SDSU School of Public Health;and has established a new MD/Masters dual degree program in Medical Education in Health Disparities/Health Equity. The long term goals of the proposed San Diego EXPORT Comprehensive NCMHD Research Center are to: a) Conduct biomedical, clinical, behavioral, and community-based applied research focused on HIV, cardiovascular, liver, hypertension and glomerular disease and improve the diagnosis and treatment of these diseases in health disparity groups;b) Prepare new investigators to conduct culturally-relevant research in minority health and health disparities;and c) Support minority community-based efforts to disseminate evidence-based health information on minority health issues and promote the participation of minorities in biomedical and behavioral research. Abbreviated specific aims of the center are to:1) understand and reduce the prevalence and incidence of glomerular disease and hypertension in minorities;2) understand the causes and prevent the progression of diabetes induced cardiac dysfunction, cardiomyopathy and heart failure in minorities;3) assess cardiovascular side effects of atypical psychotropic drugs and quality of care in Hispanic patients;4) determine the prevalence of obesity and cardio-metabolic risk in Latino children in San Diego;5) explore the biological and biomedical bases of chronic liver disease associated with obesity in Hispanics;and 6) assess HIV/AIDS related knowledge, attitudes and beliefs of African Americans, as well as barriers to participation in clinical trials. The center's activities may identify new treatments and improve minority health;increase dissemination of health information;and influence policy decisions that impact training, recruitment and retention of faculty and students at two major institutions on the U.S./Mexico border of California.